Lost In The Warking Chocobo
by Yuna3
Summary: Aeris, Cloud, RedXIII, and Yuffie go grocery shopping in a new super market called 'The Warking Chocobo', but they can't seem to find the exit.....


Lost In The Warking Chocobo  
  
The sliding doors automatically slide open as Aeris, Cloud, Yuffie, and RedXIII walk into the new huge super market called 'The Warking Chocobo'. Aeris walks pass the confused Cloud and grabs a shopping cart.  
Yuffie: This place is huge!  
Aeris: Get used to it. Remember, we're only here because Tifa sent us to get the food for the charity buffet.  
Cloud: Hey........how do the doors open by themselves? You think imaginary people do that?  
RedXIII: Why do I have to wear this suit and this polka dotted bow-tie again?  
Aeris: Just pretend your human so we won't get in trouble! I'm tired of getting embarassed because of you people!  
Yuffie: YOUR tired?  
Aeris: Hmmm.....  
Everyone follows Aeris through the store until they see the produce section.  
Aeris: What should we get for the salad?  
Yuffie: Ummmm......brussel sprouts?  
Aeris: Whatever  
Aeris picks up a bunch of brussel sprouts and drops them in the cart.  
Yuffie: Now get some........  
Aeris: Bananas! People like bananas don't they?  
Yuffie: Er I guess?  
Yuffie picks up five bananas and drops them in the cart.  
Aeris: Don't be so stingy! There are going to be more than five people at the charity buffet!  
Yuffie shrugs and grabs more.  
Aeris: Where are Cloud and Red?  
Yuffie: Last time I saw Cloud, he was staring at the front doors. I don't know where RedXIII is.  
Meanwhile at the electronics department.  
RedXIII: Amazing......absolutely amazing.......I wonder how they do it.......  
Cait Sith comes up behind him.  
Cait Sith: Oh hey Red! What ya doing here?  
RedXIII: Just looking at these batteries.  
Cait Sith: Oh yeah well, some things amaze people don't they?  
RedXIII: Soooo what takes you to this section fairy cat? Normally someone with your low of an IQ would spend most of their free time in a comic book store.  
Cait Sith: Oh thank you for the compliments......whatever it is you meant..........but I'm just here to buy some DVDs'.....you know the usual.  
RedXIII: Oh....I see.....  
Cait Sith: Not.......dirty DVDs' if that's what.....er....your thinking....  
RedXIII: Not at all......  
Cait Sith backs away slightly.  
Cait Sith: Ok lets get one thing straight......you never saw me in this section.  
RedXIII: Got it.  
Cait Sith: Good  
RedXIII: Ok  
Cait Sith: Yeah  
Back at the dairy section.  
Aeris: What kind of yogurt do charity-ish people eat?  
Yuffie: Ummmmm fat free?  
Aeris: Eww.....remind me not to eat the yogurt.  
Yuffie: Can I pick up a few things at the sweet section?  
Aeris: Go ahead......just don't get anything fat free.   
Yuffie walks past three isles and looks around.  
Yuffie: Where is the sweet section? Well theres tomato sauce....nope.....pasta....nope......oh look cereal.......nope......ah here it is!  
Yuffie turns the corner and enters the the sweet section.  
Yuffie: I'll just grab a couple bags of cookies and some candy.....  
Yuffie looks over her shoulder and sees a Moogle looking at her.  
Moogle: Ah hello Miss......are you in need of any assistance?  
Yuffie: No.......  
Moogle: I'm just watching for shop-lifters you know.  
Yuffie: No shop-lifters here.  
Yuffie looks at what the Moogle is wearing and notices an employee uniform and a name tag on it.   
Yuffie: Gee Mr. Moggles.....why would you be looking for any shop-lifters in this section? I'm the only one here.  
Moogle: Ah well-  
Instead of letting him finish, Yuffie walks past him and enters the electronics section.   
RedXIII: Hey Yuffie!  
Yuffie: What?  
RedXIII: Where's Aeris? I just had to pick up a few items here.  
Yuffie: I saw her at the dairy place.  
RedXIII: Whose that?  
He motions her to look behind a display of tuna. Yuffie lowers her voice and kneels beside RedXIII.  
Yuffie: Moggles.....  
RedXIII: Moggles?  
Yuffie: He thinks I stole something.  
RedXIII: Just act like you don't see him.  
Yuffie and RedXIII continue walking back to the dairy section.  
RedXIII: Where exactly is the dairy section?  
Yuffie: I don't remember-  
Cloud: Hey! Look what I got!  
Yuffie and RedXIII look down at Cloud's feet and see a little electronic dog.  
Cloud: It won't stop following me! Can I keep it?  
Yuffie: I guess so.  
RedXIII: Let's hurry up and find Aeris.  
At the condiments department Aeris felt a little confused.  
Cait Sith: Hey Aeris!  
Aeris: Cait Sith.......hey what's the difference between Catsup and Ketchup?  
Cait Sith: Hmmmm.......you think Catsup is made of cats?  
Aeris: Errrrr...I'll just stick with Ketchup then.  
Cait Sith: Hey what are you doing here anyway? I thought your mother only did the shopping.  
Aeris:Tifa gave us 1000 Gil to buy the food for the charity buffet.  
Cait Sith: Can I help?  
Aeris: Why?  
Cait Sith: I have nothing to do  
Aeris: Fine, if you have money.  
She grabs some mustard and barbecue sauce from the shelves and drops them in the cart.  
Cait Sith: What are those for?  
Aeris: Don't they put this stuff in salad or something?  
Cait Sith: If only....  
Aeris: Ah well. Anyway, what other stuff do they put in - hey where're you going?  
Cait Sith glances behind him and scurries away.  
Aeris: Yuffie what do you think? Yuffie? Ugh! Great another embarassing day at the grocery store.  
Meanwhile, Cloud is walking around the frozen food section with his little robot dog.  
Cloud: How do they get these refrigerators to look like windows?  
Someone bumps into Cloud.  
Cloud: Hi Cait Sith!  
Cait Sith: I'm not Cait Sith! I'm er, Yuffie! Notice the unfashionable highly decorated head band!  
Cloud: Oh, hi Yuffie!  
Cait Sith glances behind him again.  
Cloud: Can I call you Yuffie Sith?  
Cait Sith: Er....whatever! Just hide me!  
Cloud: Why Yuffie Sith?  
Cait Sith: Some Moogle guy is chasing me!  
Cloud: Ok!  
He opens a freezer and stuffs Cait Sith inside.  
Cait Sith: Th-th-th-thanks k-k-kid!  
Cloud stands infront of the freezer.  
Moogle: Hello sir. Have you seen a suspicious black and white cat, wearing a cape?  
Cloud: Nooooo........why?  
Moogle: He just stole a DVD from the electronic department.  
Cloud: Really?  
Moogle: Yes uh-  
Cloud: You mean there's an electronic place here?  
Moogle: Yes but-  
Cloud: I've been meaning to get a new cell-phone! Can you show me where it is Mr. Moogle guy?  
Moogle: Moggles you mean. Um ok.   
They walk away from the frozen food section, leaving Cait Sith in the freezer.  
Cait Sith: Open this door! It can only be opened from the outside! C-C-Cloud?! It-s-s g-g-getting suddenly c-cold! Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!  
Aeris walks pass the freezers not even noticing Cait Sith. She stops two freezers away from him and opens one.  
Aeris: Let's see, I think I like strawberry ice cream better....  
RedXIII comes up next to Aeris.  
RedXIII: Have you seen Yuffie or Cloud?   
Aeris: No. I thought Cloud was at the entrance or something.  
RedXIII: Then let's go.  
Aeris: Where is the entrance again?  
RedXIII: Er.....I don't know.  
Aeris: WHAT?! Are you telling me we're lost?  
RedXIII: No.  
Aeris: Oh. Then.....  
RedXIII: Let's ask someone.  
They both keep walking and go into the canned food area.  
Aeris: Where is the stupid entrance!  
RedXIII: They should have maps or something here.  
Aeris: They better next time, or SOMEONES getting suid!  
What they didn't know was on the other side of the canned food section was the exit.  
RedXIII: Maybe its next to the pasta section?  
Aeris: Let's try poultry, I have to get some chicken and stuff for the buffet.  
RedXIII and Aeris walk away from the canned food - and the exit - to the the poultry section.  
There they see Yuffie carrying two bags of cookies, candy, a watermelon, and a turkey.  
Aeris: You can go ahead and drop that stuff in the cart Yuffie.   
Yuffie: Thanks.....what else do we need?  
RedXIII: What surprises me, is that Tifa didn't give us a list.  
Aeris: Oh she did.  
RedXIII: Then where is it?  
Aeris: I threw it away! She doesn't know how to cook, therefore she doesn't know what to cook with! Believe me! I know what people like.  
Yuffie: Don't blame me when someone goes to the hospital from eating Aeris's barbecue sauce and mustard salad dressing!  
Aeris: Enough! What do we need for potato salad besides potatos?  
RedXIII: Cloud!  
Yuffie: Ewww no way!  
RedXIII: No! I meant where's Cloud?  
Aeris: Probably staring at the front doors again. Let's get some celery and stuff.  
They leave the poultry section and walk past the frozen food section again. Yuffie suddenly stops everyone.  
Yuffie: Hey you guys.....  
RedXIII: Hm?  
Aeris: What is it now?  
Yuffie: Did I just hear Cait Sith? I thought I heard him in one of the freezers or something...........  
Aeris: Of course not! Do you know how much people would get arrested if someone found a cat in one these freezers?  
Yuffie: I could've sworn......  
They walk away from the frozen foods leaving poor Cait Sith banging on a freezer door from the inside.  
They keep walking until they go to the electronics section. There they see Cloud running around with a robot dog in his arms, getting chased by a little Moogle wearing an employee uniform.  
Aeris: Cloud! You can play with your little friend later! We have to pay for all this stuff!  
Moogle: Hey! You're going to steal that!   
Cloud: It was following me Mr. Moogle!  
Moogle: Moggles! Its MOGGLES!  
Aeris: Nonsense Mr. Moogle! We're going to pay for that dog if Cloud wants it!   
Moogle: It's Mogg-  
Yuffie: Ya! What's up wit' you? You thought I was going to steal some cookies! Can you believe this guy?   
Moogle: I just-  
RedXIII: She's right! He was stalking Cait Sith around this store too!  
Aeris: Isn't it not stolen until you leave the store without paying for it?  
Moogle: Well-  
Manager: What's going on here?  
Aeris: Hey Mr. Manager guy! This little jerk keeps bothering everyone!   
The Manager, who is a talking Chocobo, looks down at Mr. Moggles.  
Manager: Is that true Mr. Moggles?  
Moogle: No sir - Mr. Wark sir!  
Manager: Fine. Now you can go clean up Aisle 7!  
Moogle: Yes Mr Wark!  
The Moogle walks away mumbling under his breath.  
Aeris: Well atleast we found Cloud! Now all we have to do is find the stupid exit!  
Manager: Can I help you people with that?  
RedXIII: Sure! That'll be great! Right Aeris?  
Aeris: Whatever.  
Manager: Is this your husband ma'am?  
Aeris: You mean RedXIII?! You must've made a mistake-  
RedXIII: Er yeah! She - she - um - starts forgetting things nowadays!  
Yuffie: What's he talkin' about Aeris?  
Aeris: Um you know - you just know.  
The Manager takes them to the checking lines and says goodbye there.  
Aeris: RedXIII! Why did you tell that weird chocobo you're my husband?  
RedXIII: The same reason why I'm wearing this dumb suit and this stupid polka dotted tie!  
Cloud: Hey Yuffie Sith! You like my new dog? I'll call it Doggie Sith!  
Yuffie: Aeris - er RedXIII? Why does he keep calling me 'Yuffie Sith'?  
Cashier: That'll be 2,794 Gil Miss.  
Aeris: WHAT?! How is all this over 2,000 Gil??!!  
RedXIII: Well look on the bright side Aeris! No one found out I'm not really human! Atleast you don't have to be embarassed about that, right?  
Aeris: Who said I wasn't embarassed?  
  
THE END 


End file.
